Elise's True Love
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Inspired by the app, Delicious: Emily's True Love. Elise gets a receives letter from an old boyfriend from 16 years ago as her twin sister gets married and thinks her current boyfriend, Sonic, is dating another girl. When she sees Sonic with his "girlfriend", she leaves Mobius and goes back to Soleanna to see Jordan again. What will happen to Elise? Stay tuned to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Me: Hey, guys. Ever heard of an app for the iPad and PC called Delicious: Emily's True Love? Well, I have. It's very addicting but I love it.**

**Sonic: Emilie has it on her mom's iPad. So we decided to do a crossover for it.**

**Elise: And it involves me and Sonic.**

**Me: That's right, folks. This is a crossover of Sonic the Hedgehog and Delicious: Emily's True Love. For you Sonic and Elise fans out there, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1, The Letter Day 1**

Elise was sleeping in her apartment when she heard her mother, Elle's, voice downstairs.  
"Elise, it's time to get up," Elle called.  
"Mom, you're ruining my wedding," Elise mumbled. "Weddings...cake...BREAKFAST! Oh my gosh I overslept!" Then Elise ran downstairs to greet her parents. Sonic came in, too, with flowers. Elle was disappointed in her daughter for waking up so late. Elise apologized to Sonic for canceling their date last night. Sonic said it was okay and to wait until next time and gave Elise a rose from his garden. So Elise put the rose in her favorite vase and started her restaurant work day. After working the whole day, Elle and Elise's father, Matt, offered a home-cooked meal.  
"No thanks, mom, I can take care of myself," Elise said. So she locked up and went upstairs for dinner. But she had to eat pizza again, so she turned on the TV and went to sleep.

**Chapter 1, The Letter, Day 2**

The next day, Elle came in with a pile of letters.  
"Matt! You're not going to believe this! Look!" Elle said.  
"Looks like a love letter," Matt said. "Who's 'Jordan'?"  
"Elise's summer romance from 16 years ago! Don't you remember?" Elle asked. "She was so in love with him, I was worried she'd go back to Soleanna."  
"I thought that was May," Matt said.  
"No, it was Elise," Elle said. "Anyway, it just arrived! Can you imagine, 16 years late?"  
"Don't even think about opening it, Elle," Matt mumbled, looking back at his newspaper.  
"Oh, I knew you'd say that!" Elle shouted. When Elle left, Elise came downstairs and noticed that she forgot to clean up last night. So she cleaned everything while working. Before Elise went upstairs, Elle gave her the letter.  
"It's been opened," Elise said in an annoyed tone.  
"What? A prankster must have let a hamster loose inside our mailbox," Elle said. "That can happen a lot, they tell me. What is it? What?"  
"It's Jordan! He did write me back after all!" Elise replied.

* * *

**Me: Okay, yes it's a little short, but it's because it's describing all of what's happening in each chapter.**

**Sonic: But can't explain any customers Elise had because that's breaking the fourth wall.**

**Elise: Yes, and breaking the fourth wall, we hear, doesn't get good reviews. Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't.**

**Me: Right. And, just to let you know, Elise is not a princess in the story. She is actually a restaurant owner in her own restaurant in her apartment. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Getting Married

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter two to Elise's True Love. Hope you liked the previous chapter, because there will be more. Then there will be a sequel after this. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2, I'm Getting Married, Day 1**

"So, have you had a chance to read that letter?" Elle asked her daughter.  
"I'm trying to get myself to read it, mom," Elise said. "What do you think?"  
"I told you, I thought it was the electric bill!" Elle yelled.  
"So no hamsters, eh?" Elise asked. Then a mouse came out of the hangout area. Then Elise jumped into Sonic's arms in fear. Matt thought that was a good catch Sonic did. So Sonic went back to the deliveries. While Elise worked, Elise checked the letter. It said:  
"The Ferris Wheel went round and I held you tight on a warm summer night.  
Do you remember? How in the crimson colors of the sunset we rode as one?  
And if I asked it sweetly enough, it would take us to our private world.  
Do you remember, Elise? Cherie, our first kiss? You wanted to see the clock tower, I just wanted to you smile.  
Watching your train disappeared, I was hollowed. Elise! Elise! I'll wait forever! Come to Soleanna, my love! Hurry! Love, Jordan."  
Elise thought the letter was beautiful and thought about those memories she had with Jordan back in Soleanna.  
"Good night, Elise," Matt said.  
"Say, Elise...did you ever get a chance to read that..." Elle asked.  
"Come along, Elle," Matt said. Then Elise's best friend, Jackie, came in. He asked if Emma wanted to go to Mavis' Diner but Elise lied that she had some reading to catch up. This had Jackie confused but Elise never told him what she was reading. So Elise went upstairs, reading Jordan's letter. Elise cried after reading.

**Chapter 2, I'm Getting Married, Day 2**

The next day, Elise came downstairs to help clean with her mother.  
"So did you manage to get any reading done last night?" Jackie asked.  
"Huh? Oh! Uh, it was just some...romance...sci-fi...er, mystery novel," Elise said. "Boring, really."  
"Really? Because that sounds fascinating. What was it called?" Jackie asked his best friend.  
"The book? Uh...uh...Mystery of the Shirtless Astronaut," Elise said. "Wouldn't recommend it." But then Jackie took away Elise's letter and went to the back room to read the letter. After Elise's shift, Jackie asked what the letter was from. Elise said it was from Jordan.  
"Jordan? Your summer love in Soleanna? That Jordan?" Jackie replied.  
"Yes! His mother didn't approve of him having a Mobian girlfriend," Elise said. "I thought that was why he never wrote me back. Turns out he DID write me back after all. He wants us to be together! Or at least, he did."  
"Oh my gosh! Elise! You HAVE to go to Soleanna! This is a sign!" Jackie yelled. "A wedding in Soleanna, oh how romantic!"  
"Jackie, this letter was sent sixteen years ago," Elise said. "We'd be strangers by now. What kind of person marries someone they barely know?"  
"Hey, everyone, guess what?" Elise's twin sister, May, replied. "I'm getting married!" This shocked Elise.

* * *

**Me: Wow. Who had that coming? Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dress Debacle

**Me: Okay, guys, here's the third chapter to Elise's True Love. Is Elise's sister really getting married? If so, to who? Find out now.**

* * *

**Chapter 3, The Dress Debacle Day 1**

The next day, Sonic came over as usual to deliver Elise's decorative flowers.  
"Um...I know this is last minute but a customer of mine gave me two tickets for the Mobius Dance Festival," Sonic said.  
"I would love to Sonic, but I can't," Elise said.  
"Fine, I know someone else who does want to go," Sonic said.  
"May's having her wedding that day," Elise said. Sonic understood and Elise promised to come next year. So Sonic went back to continue delivering the flowers. Then Jackie came in with Soleanna foods he learned to make, but Elise said that won't get her to go back to Soleanna. So Jackie went to put away the food as Elise opened her restaurant. Then May came to pick up Elle to go dress shopping.  
"Elise, I told Jack you'd take extra care of him," May said. "He's a big eater."  
"Ay, I heard you was a good cook," Jack said. "How about a free sample? I'm starvin'." So Elise served Jack until he had enough while Matt helped clean. Jack thought it was pretty good, but nothing to write about. This made Elise mad, but Jackie came in, dressed as a mime. Elise said that won't get her to go to Soleanna. Then Elle and May came in during closing time, but May was upset because she couldn't find a dress for her wedding.  
"Ay...buttercup!" Jack said and took Jackie's rose. "I know a tailor, trust me, he's gonna hook us up. Forget about it."  
"I knew you'd think of something, snookum-wookums!" May said. "Isn't he wonderful?" Elise was still mad at Jack for insulting her like that.

**Chapter 3, The Dress Debacle Day 1**

The next day, Elise was in her room, reading the letter from Jordan. Then Elise went downstairs to start the restaurant when she saw Jackie, cleaning.  
"Morning, Jackie. What are you up to?" Elise asked.  
"Just helping out with the cleaning for May's reception," Jackie said.  
"Ah...that's nice of you," Elise said and got some coffee. But then she spit it out in surprise. Jackie said Jack thought it would be a nice gesture to throw him and May a reception in the restaurant. This made Elise mad because she had to spend the day with her insulting future brother in-law. Then Jackie decided to entertain the customers with his mime costume. After Elise's shift, the delivery man, Dan, came with the dress. So Elle signed for the dress but when she opened the box, the dress did not look good.  
"It's hideous!" Jackie yelled.  
"It's white!" Elise yelled.  
"Elise! Jackie! It's...it's very sweet of Jack to...oh my goodness, it is hideous!" Elle said.  
"Not to mention it's too big for her," Matt said.  
"We can't let May see the dress like this!" Elle said. "It will crush her. No one say a word!" So Elise, Elle, Matt and Jackie thought about what to do with this hideous dress.

* * *

**Me: Oh dear. I hope they think of a solution. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Day

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter four to Elise's True Love. Sorry it came so fast, I just felt like writing a lot today. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4, The Big Day, Day 1**

"Thanks, Sonic. They look beautiful, as always," Elise said when Sonic came over the next day.  
"You're very welcome," Sonic said.  
"Trying to butter up your best customer, is that it?" Elise asked.  
"Something like that," Sonic said. "Say, Elise...I was thinking...um...er...er...um...would you like me to make a wedding bouquet for your sister?"  
"That is so sweet of you, Sonic, thank you," Elle said.  
"I'm sure she'd love that, Sonic. Thank you," Elise said. So Sonic went to start making the bouquet. Then during Elise's shift, Elle wanted to fit May's wedding dress on Elise so it will look better. When the dress was done, Sonic came back with the bouquet. He thought the dress looked beautiful. So Elle put the dress and the bouquet upstairs so May can look at it when she gets back. After Elise's shift, May and Jack came. Then Elle warned Jack about the most important rule about before the wedding: Seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding brings bad luck. So Elise, May, Jackie, Elle and Matt went upstairs to let May fit in her dress. May was amazed.  
"Oh my gosh! I look amazing!" May said. "I knew Jack would come through! Isn't he great?"  
"A prince!" Elle said.  
"Yeah, right. The prince of darkness, maybe," Elise said, annoyed.  
"Elise, I know it's hard seeing your twin sister get married...that's why I want you to be my maid of honor!" May said. "What you say? Please say yes!"  
"Yay?" Elise said, nervously.

**Chapter Four, The Big Day, Day 2**

The next day, Elle was excited about the wedding that night. But she wanted May to get married so she can have grandchildren. This annoyed Elise because that kind of talk was too soon, but nothing could stop Elle with this thought. So Elise started the restaurant so she can close up early for the wedding. When Elise's shift was over, everyone went to the chapel for the wedding. Then Sonic came in.  
"Hey, Elise. Is May around?" Sonic asked. "I wanted to congratulate her."  
"No. She's at the chapel, getting all stressed out," Elise said.  
"Sonic, there you are! Ready for the Mobius Dance Festival?" a female blue hedgehog asked.  
"Who is..." Elise asked. "I see...I-I have to go, the wedding." So Elise and Jackie went to the chapel. It turns out the female blue hedgehog was actually Sonic's little sister. When everyone got back from the wedding, they were having the reception at Elise's restaurant. After the reception, May was about to toss her bouquet, but a woman told Elise not to catch the bouquet and to let that woman catch it. Because if the bouquet is in Elise's hands, the woman will crush Elise. But it bounced away and ended up in Elise's hands.

* * *

**Me: Wow, Elise was lucky to catch the bouquet instead of that woman who threatened to crush her. Well, you know what they say, bad people get bad stuff, that includes not getting the bouquet of a bride. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Decision

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the fifth chapter to Elise's True Love. Oh man, this chapter is very interesting. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5, The Decision, Day 1**

"Elise! Yoo hoo!" Elle called.  
"Mom! I want to stay in here Soleanna!" Elise said. "Soleanna...beef stew...BREAKFAST! Oh my gosh I overslept again!" So Elise went downstairs to greet Elle and Matt. Then Sonic came in with the usual flower delivery. Elise was mad because Elle didn't use the key to get in.  
"Morning, Elise, I see you ended up with the bouquet," Sonic said. "It looks good on you."  
"Er, thanks...how was the festival yesterday?" Elise asked, hiding the bouquet behind her.  
"It was fun, we had a great time," Sonic said, proudly.  
"I'm sure you did," Elise said, sadly.  
"Uh...right...see you tomorrow," Sonic said. So Sonic went to continue his deliveries as Elise changed back into her usual clothes. Then Elle saw the mess from last night, saying to throw them away but not to waste them, in case Elise ever gets married. So Elise opened her restaurant and cleaned up the mess as the day progressed. After her shift, Elise asked Elle to lock up because she is tired. Elle agreed and lock up and Jackie said he will clean up. So Elise went upstairs to read Jordan's letter again. It made her happy to think of when she met Jordan. Then Jackie came in.  
"Bumping in Sonic's new date yesterday kept awake all night," Elise said. "The letter, the bouquet, the wedding...you were right, Jackie. They were all signs."  
"I knew it!" Jackie replied. "Soleanna, here we come! I'll get your bags packed..."  
"I love you, Jackie, but this is something I need to do by myself," Elise said. "Besides, I need you to look after the restaurant for me."  
"Are you sure, Elise?" Jackie asked.  
"Absolutely. What's the worst that could happen, huh?" Elise asked. Jackie agreed to watch over the restaurant while Elise was gone. But what the two friends didn't know was that they were in for bad luck in their future.

**Chapter 5, The Decision, Day 2**

The next day, Jackie was asleep in Elise's bed. But then he heard Elle calling for Elise. So Jackie went to cover for Elise.  
"Morning, Jackie. Where's Elise?" Matt asked.  
"She's um...not feeling well," Jackie said.  
"I'll go check on her," Elle said.  
"No! You better not," Jackie said. "She's uh...doing yoga...in the bathtub...naked!" So Elle and Matt gave up and helped Jackie work at the restaurant. After the day was over, Jackie still didn't let Elle and Matt go upstairs. So Matt tickled Jackie as Elle and Sonic went upstairs to Elise's room. But when they got to Elise's room, they saw a letter from Elise, saying she was going to Soleanna. This worried Elle.

* * *

**Me: Wow. Can't believe that happened. But you know how awkward situations get at times. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Detour

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's part five for Elise's True Love. In this story, Elise meets Sonic's ex-girlfriend, Sally Acorn. This is for my pen pal from California, Carrisa Hernandez. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Sally's Comedor, Chapter 1, A Detour, Day 1**

With Elise, she just got off her plane safely. But then a yellow coyote came and greeted Elise.  
"Hello! Welcome to the Great Forest, the most beautiful village in Mobotropolis," the coyote said.  
"Great Forest? Mobotropolis?" Elise asked.  
"The plane was diverted thanks to the volcanic ash cloud," the coyote said. "You can wait in the restaurant for you luggage.  
"I hope this isn't a sign for things to come," Elise said sadly. Elise went to the restaurant and saw a beautiful chipmunk with red hair, blue eyes, a blue coat and blue boots. She was with her father. Many customers were complaining because the chipmunk wouldn't serve them fast enough. So Elise helped the chipmunk for the whole day while she went on for a break. So Elise went through the whole day and gave the customers their luggage. But after Elise got the luggage, Elise saw that her suitcase wasn't there. Then Elise bumped into a male wolf, who tried to flirt with Elise but she didn't buy it. After the wolf left, Elise told the coyote that her suitcase wasn't there.  
"I'm so sorry, miss," the coyote said.  
"Please, call me Elise," Elise said.  
"Elise, my name is Antoine," the coyote said. "I promise to find your suitcase, personally." So Elise continued her shift until it was over and the chipmunk and her father returned. The chipmunk's name was Sally and her father was named Max and that they are thankful for helping them.  
"It was no problem," Elise said. "I'm stuck here anyway. You customers aren't very patient, though."  
"Ugh! It's the airport," Sally yelled. "It brings out the worst of people. Where are you going?"  
"Well, I was going to Soleanna but...I need to wait for my suitcase," Elise said.  
"Well, you can stay here as long as you want," Sally said. "The airport never closes!" Elise was thankful for that.

**Sally's Comedor, Chapter 1, A Detour, Day 2**

The next day, Elise was freaked out that her suitcase still wasn't there.  
"Do you want to be a thirty year old spinster who was broken up from a blue hedgehog at age sixteen?" Sally yelled. "Er...sorry. It's the airport. It makes everyone on edge, including me. Dreams are like dreams. You may not reach them, but they can still lead to your destiny."  
"So true, Sally, so true," Max said. Sally made a look. Then she said she will help with the cleaning. So Elise and Sally started their shift. When the day was over, Antoine said he found Elise's suitcase. But it was in Southern Island, an island 350 kilometers from Mobotropolis. But the flight schedules were canceled due the ash cloud. Elise was worried about this.

* * *

**Me: Uh oh. I hope Elise gets her suitcase back. Anyway, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Dancer

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the seventh chapter to Elise's True Love. I wonder who that wolf who flirted with Elise was. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Sally's Comedor, Chapter 2, The Dancer, Day 1**

Elise was looking at her letter as she was waiting for her shift to begin. Elise sighed in sadness.  
"So close, yet so far," Elise said, sadly. But Elise kept calm as she began her shift. As the shift progressed, Antoine came and apologized for the mistake with the suitcase. Elise understood but it would have been easier if Jordan was back in Mobius. But as the two talked, Antoine was looking at Sally until his vacuum went out of control and exploded. So Elise cleaned up the mess the vacuum made. After the shift, Antoine gave Elise a bed.  
"Until you luggage arrives, we will make you as comfortable as possible," Antoine said.  
"I bet you can't wait to get out of here at the end of the day," Elise said.  
"Bah! What would I do with myself?" Antoine asked. "Besides, I'm going to quit! Soon I'll move to Soleanna to start my Salsa class."  
"You must be thrilled!" Elise said, cheerfully.  
"I am miserable," Antoine said and sat down. "Because I am in love! And she doesn't even know I exist!" Elise felt bad for Antoine.

**Sally's Comedor, Chapter 2, The Dancer, Day 2**

The next day, Elise realized Antoine loves Sally. Antoine tried to get her attention ever since her boyfriend broke up with her years ago. Elise suggested to tell Sally how he feels about her but Antoine is too shy to do that. So Antoine went back to work as Elise began her shift. After the shift was over, Sally was exhausted.  
"The ash cloud has made the passengers even more unbearable than usual," Sally said.  
"Not to worry!" Elise said. "Antoine will give the a free Salsa lesson to cheer them up."  
"Who...me? I don't know...the passengers seem fine," Antoine said. But a kid came and said the ash cloud ruined his birthday party and kicked Antoine in the knee. Sally didn't want to help because she promised to visit Max, so Elise decided that Max should come, too.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Offer

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the eighth chapter to Elise's True Love. Will Antoine's dance lesson get Sally's attention? Stay tuned.**

* * *

**Sally's Comedor, Chapter 3, The Offer, Day 1**

The next day, Antoine had a surprise for Elise.  
"My suitcase!" Elise said.  
"It just came," Antoine said. "Now when the storm lifts, you will be on your way to Soleanna! And I to Soleanna, alone."  
"Don't give up yet, Antoine," Elise said. So Elise and Sally began their shift. Before the end of the shift, Elise helped Antoine with his salsa class. When the class was over, Sally was amazed with Antoine's moves.  
"That was great!" Elise said.  
"Antoine! You are amazing!" Sally said. "Where did you learn to Salsa like that?"  
"I...er...um..." Antoine stuttered.  
"Excuse me, sir, but I could not allow another moment to pass," a woman about Max's age said. "My name is Mary, and you are the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on. If you allow me the pleasure of a stroll I would be honored." Then Mary and Max went away. Then Antoine asked Sally out on a date, which Sally agreed. So Elise finished the rest of the shift until all the customers were out.

**Sally's Comedor, Chapter 3, The Offer, Day 2**

The next day, Sally was happy about her date with Antoine last night.  
"He is the best Salsa dancer I have ever seen," Sally said. "We like all the same books, the same movies...someday, we are going to Soleanna together so he can open a Salsa school. He says he has a surprise for me tonight."  
"Something tells me that your 'someday' is going to come sooner than you think," Elise said. Then one of the students from Antoine's class came and said she loved the class and offered to entertain the customers on this shift. Her entertainment was to dance and play the clackers. So Elise began the shift. When the shift was over, it was time for Antoine's surprise for Sally.  
"Darling, it is done!" Antoine said.  
"What's done, my love?" Sally asked.  
"My cousin in Soleanna has found the perfect place for my Salsa studio," Antoine said. "I sent him my entire life savings! I had just enough for two plane tickets. We are going to be free of this cursed place forever!" But Sally said she couldn't. This upset Antoine.

* * *

**Me: Uh oh. I hope Sally changes her mind. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the ninth chapter to Elise's True Love. Will Sally change her mind and be with Antoine again? Find out soon. Right now, here's chapter nine. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Sally's Comedor, Chapter Four, Goodbye, Day 1**

The next day, Elise was reading the letter as she waited for her shift. Then Antoine sat down as a blue walrus came to him.  
"Excuse me, can you tell me if flight 236 is delayed?" the walrus asked.  
"It doesn't matter," Antoine said.  
"Excuse me?" the walrus said.  
"Planes come...planes go...but the wounded heart never heals," Antoine said.  
"Flight 236 is on time," Elise said. So Elise decided to comfort Antoine during her shift. After the shift was over, Elise said she'll talk to Sally why she refused to leave, which made Antoine feel a little better. But Sally was mad when Elise talked to her.  
"You want to talk about it?" Elise asked.  
"What's to talk about? My life is here!" Sally yelled. "I can't just leave everything behind!"  
"Why not? I did," Elise said.  
"Of course you did!" Sally yelled. "You are young and foolish!"  
"I thought Antoine made you happy," Elise said. Sally said there was more to life than happiness. And her father needs her, but Max told Sally to go because it was her choice, not Max's. This shocked Sally.

**Sally's Comedor, Chapter Four, Goodbye, Day 2**

The next day, Sally saw a note on one of the tables from her father. Then she screamed.  
"What happened?" Elise asked.  
"Father! He has eloped with that woman he met at Antoine's salsa lesson," Sally said. She started to cry, but she and Elise got started one their shift. After the shift was over, Antoine came and he looked really upset.  
"Elise, I came to say goodbye," Antoine said.  
"Goodbye?" Elise asked.  
"There's nothing here for me now," Antoine said.  
"What about Sally?" Elise asked.  
"Just tell her...tell her I hope she finds what she is looking for," Antoine said. Then Antoine went away.

* * *

**Me: Oh no, how will Sally feel when she hears that Antoine left? Find out next chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hello Again

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter ten to Elise's True Love. This is the last day Elise will be staying in Mobotropolis. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Sally's Comedor, Chapter Five, Hello...Again, Day 1**

The next day, Sally was really upset.  
"How could father leave me!" Sally yelled. "Of all the selfish things to do!"  
"Well, sometimes people don't think straight when they're in love," Elise said.  
"But to abandon your family!" Sally yelled. "How will I manage?"  
"I've decided to take the train instead of waiting for my plane to leave," Elise said. "But it doesn't leave until tomorrow evening. So I'll help out as much as I can before I have to leave. Maybe by then you'll decided to come with me? Antoine is in Soleanna after all." But Sally didn't allow that because she had her chance, and now she is all alone. So Elise and Sally began their shift. Then in the middle of the shift, a stewardess came and said she had to serve lunch to the passengers of a plane with a problem with the engine. So Elise gave the stewardess all the stuff she needs and continued her shift. After the shift was over, Elise decided to call Elle tell her everything was fine.  
"Hi, mom. It's Elise," Elise said. "No, no. Everything's fine. I just wanted to hear your voice, that's all. Mom, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I left. Well, actually. I decided to spend a few days in Mobotropolis on my way to Soleanna. There's one more thing I need to do here, so I'll be getting to Soleanna a little later than I thought. I'm sure, mom. I love you, too. Good night.

**Sally's Comedor, Chapter Five, Hello...Again, Day 2**

The next day, Elise was excited that she was finally going to Soleanna.  
"How can I ever repay you for your help, Elise?" Sally asked.  
"Actually, it's I who owe you, Sally," Elise said.  
"What for?" Sally asked.  
"When we first met, you told me dreams are like stars, you may not reach them..." Elise said.  
"But they can still lead to your destiny," Sally said.  
"If it weren't for you, I might have given up and gone home," Elise said. So Elise and Sally began their final shift together before Elise leaves for the train to Soleanna. After the shift was over, Elise was saddened that she had to leave so soon. Then Antoine came and a bat woman came as well to see the souvenirs and took Elise's suitcase instead of her real one.  
"Sally, I thought it was my dream to open my own Salsa studio in Soleanna," Antoine said. "But I was wrong. You. You are my dream. If your life is here, so is mine. I could teach Salsa right here, in the restaurant. What do you think?"  
"Antoine, my father eloped!" Sally said. "There is nothing to keep me here. Let's go to Soleanna!"  
"Great! I have a private coach reserved on a train with plenty of room!" Elise said.  
"To Soleanna Island? Ugh! No thank you!" Antoine said.  
"I thought your studio was in Soleanna," Elise said.  
"Yes. Soleanna, Mobius!" Antoine said. "You'll love it, Sally! Mobius is wonderful!"  
"With you, Antoine, I will go anywhere!" Sally said. "Come, Elise. We will take you to the station." Then Max came and said he never eloped because Sally needed the push. So Elise went to catch her train to Soleanna.


End file.
